The Last Pawn
by Mysterious Writer 16
Summary: Two teamed up. One lived, the other murdered. For six years, Sonic has tried to be the hero and be a caring older brother for Tails. Things are peaceful…till the Pawn Master resumes his twisted games. Sonic is thrown back into a living nightmare. In order to protect his new home and his brother he will have to be his fastest yet and even then…can he outrun a nightmare?


**I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR COMPANY. I SIMPLY OWN MY IDEAS.**

 **I have changed a few things (obviously) to fit it into my story. I am ignoring cannon in a lot of things here. It isn't set in any real Sonic universe and there's some things that aren't the same.**

 **So, please enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

 _Prologue: Six Years Ago_

* * *

Little fingers stretch out, seeking out the warmth of the other's natural body heat. Cold sheets and a pillow is all he sees and feels when he opens an eye to check for himself what he suspects.

He is alone in bed.

The young fox kit sits up, rubbing hard at his eyes which weigh heavily down with sleep. His eyes scan the dark bedroom he shares with his older brother. A single window allowed the moon and cities' light to slip in and blanket the large bed with light. A thin white curtain tries in vain to stifle the light's attempts.

 _Sonic?_ Tails strains his ears for any sound of the speedster. Perhaps he went to the bathroom? Or maybe he went grab something to drink.

 _But he's fast. He should be back by now._

His twin namesakes curl around him, assuring. He shouldn't worry so much. He was used to the hedgehog just leaving without much of a warning if any at all. It happens all the time. Sonic always gets back before dawn.

 **KABOOM!**

"Ahh!" Tails can't hold back the shriek of surprise as a large ear splitting sound shakes the house, sending a blast of light throughout the room, lighting it up for a single moment before returning it to darkness.

Tails is breathing hard, frozen, not sure wither out of surprise or fear. His heart hammers rapidly against the inside of his chest. Another explosion repeats itself followed by a series of loud crashes. Lights flash across the window angrily.

"Sonic!" Tails finally manages to find his voice as he slips out the bed. Being only two years-old, he slips as he falls onto the ground. He quickly picks himself up and runs out the room just as another explosion shakes the house.

"Sonic! Sonic, where are you!?" He cries out for the older hedgehog as he runs down the hall down the stairs to the ground floor. Instinct screams at him to bolt for the safety of under his bed and wait for his brother to come to him, but he doesn't. His big bro could be in trouble. He had to help him.

Instead of heading the direction away from the loud noise, he bolts towards it. It leads to the back of the house.

 _In the back yard!_

He reaches the back door. It's already open, the door swaying with slight creaks complaining of its movement.

There is chilly night choked air ruffling through his fur as he runs out. He doesn't get very far when he suddenly slams to a startled shock.

His large blue eyes widen at the scene of chaos before him.

The small fenced in yard is lit with small fires, casting bright furious glows of orange around the place. Mounds of dirt are churned up, creating craters in several different places. The stench of smoke stings the back of the small kit's throat, burn his eyes.

Tails gasps as two dark forms come from what it seems out of the smoke and fire. One comes from the right while one comes from the left. They crash against each other sending a loud noise into the air. Tails could hear the whirring of a motor from somewhere. He couldn't make out the two forms identities though. The shadows hid their features.

He watches in frightened silence as the two fights one another. They move in a blur, racing so fast around the small area Tails can barely follow. One sends punches, the other deflects with ease. One tries to outrun one, the other is never far behind. It was like watching shadows fight. The other always knew what was coming and was ready to face it. Some moves met home, sending one into the air or across the yard. It wasn't till one was knocked back and lands close to the fire did the fox know who it was.

He gasps, "Sonic!"

The blue blur is breathing heavily, already up off the ground, and ready for the next attack. Cuts and bruises cover his sore heavily breathing body. His eyes are set in a hard, deadly glare at his attacker. He hasn't noticed his little brother yet, who goes silent at the hedgehog's condition.

Tails turns at the sound of metal crashing heavily on the ground. The other figure is walking towards Sonic. Tails can hear the almost silent engine better now that it was getting closer. Metal feet make clunky sounds as it walks.

"YOU MAKE IT SO MUCH HARDER ON YOURSELF, HEDGEHOG. MORE THAN IT HAS TO BE." A metallic voice lacking emotion and feeling comes from the stranger as it walks into the fire's light.

Tails' eyes widen. It's a blue robot with a sheen metal armor that reflects the fire's light off it. Red ruby eyes glare at the hedgehog. That is about all Tails can make out in the light.

Sonic doesn't say anything to what the robot said before. He just attacks. He curls up and throws himself in a spin dash at the robot.

The fight resumes, creating more ear throbbing crashes and earth tremors. Sometimes, the robot would stop and fire large blasts out of his center, always missing his older brother.

Tails has no idea what is going on or who the robot is. So much, he wants to go and help Sonic, but he can't seem to order his body to follow what his heart and mind wants.

Suddenly, both fighters are in the light again. The robot punches Sonic squarely in the face. Tails gives out a strangled cry as he watches his brother fly across yard and land painfully in one of the now many craters. He remains still.

The fox doesn't get to say or do anything else when the robot's head suddenly whirls around to face him, boring red light eyes into him. Tails can't move, can't breathe, his chest tightens, heart about to explode. His brain screams at him to run, run, get to Sonic, but his limbs do not obey.

The strange robot speaks in the same emotionless tone It spoke before, "NEW TARGET…SCANNING…SCANNING…" Its eyes glow slightly brighter.

"Tails!"

Suddenly, Sonic is there, crashing headfirst into the robot. Tails watches. A new strength has filled the hedgehog. His moves are more aggressive, sharper as he successfully lands blow after blow against the robot. The robot is losing, its body sparking furiously. Sonic curls into a spin dash, the edges sharp. He saws the robot's head off its shoulders. It lands with a thunk on the grass. The rest of its body crumbles alongside it.

Tails stares at the head, at its no longer glowing eyes which stare straight up at him. He glances up at his big bro, who's standing over the fallen bot, giving it a death glare. A small trickle of blood runs down from his nose.

"Sonic, you're hurt!" Tails exclaims as the hedgehog wipes the back of his glove across his face, smearing the blood.

Sonic faces the kit. His eyes soften, the death glare vanishing, but the hardness remaining. He walks over and lifts the kit up, taking him up into a very tight and protective hug.

Sonic doesn't say anything. This frightens Tails. No jokes, no smile, no usual cocky attitude. What was wrong?

"Sonic, what is-"Tails begins shakily as the hedgehog starts carrying him back to the house. His eyes stay glued to the destroyed yard and dead robot.

"It's nothing, Tails," Sonic finally says, but his voice brakes. He grips the fox tighter, "Don't look back."

"But-"

"It's just a loose wired robot. There's nothing else to worry about. It won't bother us again."

They walk through the doorway and Sonic closes the door behind them. Tails watches as the hedgehog locks both locks on it. They go into the kitchen and Sonic sets the kit down. Tails watches, silent, trembling as his brother opens a drawer and pulls out a towel. He wets it in the sink and tries to clean the multiple cuts and bleeding lip. More blood flows out his nose despite his attempt to staunch it.

"You're hurt!" Tears began to fill the kit's eyes. His whole body trembles more. It's too much! Too much! Nothing makes sense. Sonic is acting strange, the fight, the odd robot…his big bro hurt. Tears come in steady flow as he cries.

Suddenly, Sonic is there, his loving arms taking him in into a brotherly comforting hug. Tails struggles to control his sobs as he nestles his head beneath the other's chin, ears flattening against his head.

Sonic's voice is still heavy, but lighter, more like himself as he says, "I'm fine, little bro. Take it easy. It's just a couple scratches. I'll be okay. You should have stayed in bed where it was safe."

Tails whispers in a small voice, "I heard the noise…I was worried about you. What was that thing? It hurt you."

"Like I said before it was 'a loose wired robot'." Sonic's tone is lighter now, but…something twists in Tails' stomach. He ignores the feeling. Sonic doesn't lie to him, not ever. He hugs his bro tighter.

"Let's forget about it, kid. I'll clean its mess tomorrow. The little fires were almost completely out so they shouldn't spread. It didn't damage the neighbors' house so everything should be fine."

The hedgehog releases the fox from his hug. The bleeding nose has stopped and the speedster's face brakes out into its usual carefree smile, "Hay, want to go back to sleep? I don't know how late or early it is and I'm tired."

Tails nods. The hedgehog picks his little bro up and carries him back up the stairs and into their room. He lays him down before hopping in himself. He tucks the blue blanket snugly around the kit's body. He ruffles his bangs as he whispers,

"Night, little bro."

"Night." Tails snuggles up against the older hedgehog, feeling secure and safe now that Sonic was right there, going to be okay.

It was about an hour, though he stays up, thinking about all that had happened in the very small amount of time. What was the robot? How was it loose wired? It looked completely fine when he was watching it till Sonic destroyed it. Sonic said it was broken, but how?

The two year old decided that the next morning, before Sonic cleans it up, that he'd go out and see it better himself. Its head was no longer connected to its body so it should be safe. With that decided he lulls off to sleep.

* * *

With dawn streaking colors of pink and orange across the sky, Tails unlocks the back door and steps out. The night's cold has been replaced with warmer weather, colors of joy in the sky instead of darkness. The yard is still covered in craters, areas of the grass burnt and black from the fires now gone.

He walks out.

He gasps. He sprints the rest of the way forward.

The robot is gone, both body and head. Nothing remains of it. He scans the yard for a second, thinking maybe it somehow managed to crawl or move or something. Nothing.

Was it alive? Did it fly off and escape? What was Sonic going to say about it?

"I made a promise to you, the day I carried you home, little bro."

Sonic's voice causes Tails to whirl around in surprise, the voice coming from right behind him. Sonic stands there, hands on hips, staring out over Tails' head and towards the bright dawn colored sky. The fox must not have heard the other coming outside. Sonic's face is once more serious, almost resembling the face from last night, but not as unfamiliar. Tails had never seen it so many times in such a short amount of time. More than he had ever seen before in his life. He stays quiet as his best friend goes on,

"That promise was that I would protect you and love you like my own brother. And before I made that promise to you I made it to everybody in the world. I vowed to help it, protect it. A promise made by a nine year old hedgehog who just wanted to use his speed for good." He smiles at the thought. The younger fox relaxes slightly as Sonic does, "It was only a year ago…only a year…" He shakes his head, but to Tails he looked more sad than found of the memory.

"We're moving from here, Tails." The hedgehog suddenly says.

The fox gasps, for a moment, sure he had heard his big brother wrong, "M-Moving!?"

"Yeah,"

"B-B-But-"He doesn't finish as Sonic's cheeky nature returns and gives the kid a wink,

"Aw, don't worry. We'll find a better place than this. You know this cool handsome dude likes to keep moving fast. Gotta check out new places, explore the world. A new place will be exciting. Maybe they'll even be some new kids for you to play with."

"No kids play with me, Sonic," Tails reminds him. He could feel his twin tails cling like frightened things to his legs.

A sad sympathetic look enters the hedgehog's green emerald eyes and he pulls the kid into a hug.

"Knuckles will be by today to help clean up the yard," Sonic says, "Figured his digging skills could come in handy."

Tails nods. He liked Knuckles. He was his closest friend besides Sonic.

A question enters the kit's mind, "When and where are we moving?"

Sonic shrugs, "Don't know where exactly, just not here in Mobius. Maybe somewhere out in the country. As for when…as soon as possible, kid."

Suddenly, Tails didn't feel like the robot's location was important anymore.

Knuckles dropped by not long after. Tails expected the enchidna to ask about what happened and how their yard got to be how it was, but unusually he doesn't ask a thing. He talks, argues, and goofs around with Sonic as the two quickly work to mend the yard, not saying a word about the mess or incident. Sonic must have told him over the phone, Tails figures.

"Where'd Sonic go? Is he seriously leaving me here to do all the work?" Knuckles ask as he brushes the dirt off his oversized fists on his legs. He had been trying to fill in the craters in the yard. It had been about an hour since the echidna arrived.

Tails shrugs, not looking up from his own work with a shovel. "I don't know." It wasn't uncommon for the blue speedster to just run off without warning. The hedgehog had been doing that for as long as he could remember.

"Whatever!" Knuckles growls, going back to work, "We don't need his help anyway."

* * *

The metal head clangs against its body, it all stuffed into a bag as Sonic races with it out the now busy bustling city. He passes by cars and people, all noise he was grateful for to drown out his thoughts.

It wasn't till he was outside the city that he finally stops. He is on a grassy plain, the long grass tickling his legs. The city is several miles behind him, out of view of any curious eyes.

He pulls out the robot head.

Metal Sonic's dead eyes stare up at him.

 _So close…so close...it had almost found out._ Sonic grips it tightly, remembering the raw emotions of fear sweep over him during the fight against the robot. When the robot had been scanning his tiny little brother, just a hundred yards away from him that was what he felt, raw fear. Had he been any slower, who knows what the robot would have done. He could have lost his family.

The robot's sudden drop in last night had told him three things.

One: Eggman knows where he lives.

Two: He knew…Sonic was hiding something, something he didn't want the Eggster to find out.

Three: Eggman is scared, desperate…. And so was he.

The threat the both of them were facing together was something neither cold stop, neither were strong enough. They had tried; they had teamed up, the hedgehog and the evil mad scientist, a force to destroy the threat that threatens the both of them now.

They had been crushed, miserably crushed. Eggman had broken their truce in an effort to preserve himself. Sonic had been on death's door. It was two weeks before he was well enough to make it back home. Knuckles had stepped in to watch Tails during his absence. The echidna had no clue what had happened. He just figured that the broken bones and series injuries were to fighting Eggman.

Sonic wished to this day it had been just the bloated tick that had inflicted the pain. Oh, how much his ten year old mind wished it.

He grunts, focusing on the head. He slams it to the ground, lifting a foot to stomp on it when the eyes suddenly flashed to life.

They blink and something beeps. A holographic message shoots out from its eyes. Sonic lowers his foot slowly as the static screen vanishes to show footage.

It was black, but Sonic could hear a voice. It resembles Metal's but deeper, though not a robot's voice, resembled one of that.

" _ **CHILDREN THAT PLAY GAMES KNOW THERE'S RULES TO THEM. GROWN UPS THAT LIVE THEIR PATHETIC LIVES KNOW THERE'S RULES TO THEM AS WELL. THINGS THEY SHOULDN'T AND WON'T DO. FOR CHILDREN IT SEEMS, THE RULES ARE VALUED MORE. THEY MAKE THE GAME BETTER, MORE FAIR FOR ALL THE PLAYERS. SOMETIMES THOUGH, LIKE ADULTS, THEY BREAK THEM TO MOVE THEMSELVES AHEAD OF THE OTHER PLAYERS. YOU HAVE TRIED TO MAKE RULES, CONSIDERING ME ANOTHER PLAYER IN YOU'LL GAME. I HAVE BROKEN THEM, CREATED RULES OF MY OWN, CREATED MY OWN FUN GAME. NOW, YOU ARE JUST ONE OF THE MANY PAWNS ON THE DECK. THE GAME HAS CHANGED. YOU WERE LUCKY THE FIRST TIME, HEDGEHOG, YOU BOTH WERE VERY LUCKY. ..VERY LUCKY I WASN'T DONE WITH YOU YET, NOT TOO TIRED TO PLAY ON."**_

Suddenly, the black disappears and what Sonic sees bores into his memory forever, scarring him for years to come.

Eggman is there, hazy, out of focus but indeed there. He's screaming something, shouting at something of view of the camera. Sonic can't understand what he's saying. The sound of a gun breaks through. Sonic watches, wide eyed as the fat doctor is launched backwards, landing heavily on the ground.

"Eggman!" Sonic can't help himself; he lets out the cry of disbelief.

The camera flips to an image of Eggman's face, more close up. It is hard to tell wither his eyes are open or closed due to the glasses. A bullet hole is large in the center of his head. Blood pours out and runs onto the floor.

More shots, more bullets. More holes gather on his face. Sonic covers his own, blocking out the image, but not the recorded sound. He's shaking, uncontrollably trembling from the sudden cold that had enveloped around him. He never had been fond of Eggman, despised what he would do to innocent creatures and cities, but…that never meant he wanted to see him murdered so coldly.

 _It's all fake. Not real._ He tries to tell himself, but he knows…it is very much real.

The firing stops, but he doesn't look up nor stop trembling. The odd voice continues,

" _ **THERE ARE FOOLS…THEN THERE'S HEROES. YOU SAY YOU ARE A HERO, SONIC. I BELIEVE THAT…THAT IS WHY YOU ARE STILL BREATHING. CONTINUE BREATHING, CHILD. FOR NOW…YOU ARE A GOOD LITTLE PAWN. THE FAT FOOL HAS RUN OUT OF HIS USE. YOU HAVE PLENTY LEFT TO GIVE ME. MOVE TO A NEW HOUSE SOMEWHERE IN THE COUNTRY, HEDGEHOG. MOVE THOUSANDS OF MILES AWAY FROM MOBIUS, BUT I'LL ALWAYS KNOW WHERE YOU ARE. A GOOD GAMER KEEPS AN EYE ON ALL HIS LITTLE PAWNS."**_

The video shuts off just as Sonic looks up, his face fixed in a mask of rage as he slams his foot down on the head. He does this action again and again, sending pieces of metal and bolts scattering around. He lets out a yell as he destroys it till there's nothing left.

By the time he's done, he's breathing heavily, glaring at the scattered remains of the head.

It sparks and fizzes. By the time it stops, the young hedgehog has already turned and raced away.

* * *

The house looks so empty now...hollow. He grips the plush bear tighter to his chest, breathing in its comforting scent.

Tails looks around at what once was the living room of the house he had been in for as long as he could remember days.

The ragged, but well loved sofa was gone, leaving only the dust and crumbs it concealed beneath it, reminding Tails that Sonic often forgot to clean beneath the thing. The coffee table was gone as well as the TV and center it had rest on. The photo frames that had decorated the walls were gone leaving them barren and almost ugly.

Their furniture and belongings had been sent away already, hours before. Tails had hid in the bedroom closet while the movers were coming in and out of the house, moving things onto a large moving van. It had not been the first time the small fox had spent time in the stuffy darkness, nestled between some empty boxes. There had been several other events when strangers came over and he had to hide or at least Sonic had told him to.

"Just trust me, little buddy," Sonic had told him over and over, always cutting off the flow of questions the fox had before he was quickly led to the closet. After awhile, Tails had just accepted it and done what his brother wanted, staying hidden till the sounds from downstairs left, signaling strangers were gone.

It felt like the house was a stranger now.

Empty...only a shell...He hugs the plush bear tighter than before.

Sonic walks into the room, breaking the small fox out his gloomy thoughts. He looks the hedgehog up and down. He's wearing his winter coat. Not the heavy blue one, but a dark forest green one. It was ripped in several places and Sonic hardly ever wore it due to its worn condition. Tails doesn't understand why he's wearing it now.

He then notices his own faded brown jacket in the other's hand.

The hedgehog unzips it and motions for the fox to put it on, kneeling down to help him.

Obediently, Tails does, but asks, confused, "Sonic, why do I have to wear-"

"It's chilly tonight," Sonic pulls the hood over the fox's head. Tails hated the hood, it was too big, always falling over his face, making it hard for him to see. He lifts his hand to take it off.

Sonic's hand stops his.

"You need to keep it on, little bud." He tells him gently, but firmly. "Don't take it off till we're outside the city."

"But why-" Tails stops himself, noticing the look on the hedgehog's usually cheerful face.

It was hardened, trying to mask the emotion the small fox found anyway.

Sadness...sorrow. What for though? Was he sad to leave too? If so, why should they go at all?

"You ready?" Sonic asks, putting on a small half smile.

The fox nods, "I'm ready, Sonic." He holds the bear under one arm.

Sighing, the hedgehog picks his little bro up, carrying him to the front door. Tails casts one last look at the empty house over Sonic's shoulder before the front door shuts.

The night air hits Tails' face, but it isn't dreadfully cold. Sounds of the city come from all directions, smells of smoke and night air are thick.

Sonic pauses on the porch for a moment giving the city around him a look between mistrust and sadness. Then he steps off the porch and walks towards the street.

Tails pulls the hood up slightly to gaze around him. They don't go far when Sonic stops on the side of the road. He waves at upcoming car and it slows till it stops alongside them. Tails studies it. It's a taxi.

"We're taking a cab?" Tails was really confused. Why would Sonic need one? He could run way faster than any of them.

Sonic's hand presses gently on the back of the fox's head as he sighs, "I-I'm tired tonight. This will be better."

Without another word they slide into the cab. Sonic sets the kit on the seat before shutting the door.

Seconds later, the driver pulls away. Tails doesn't bother trying to look out the window beside Sonic...doesn't try to look back at their home, at the only place he's ever known...he doesn't want to start crying now. Sonic looks so tired...

For the next few minutes, nobody speaks. The only sound is from the engine and the horns from bad tempered drivers passing by. Sonic's gaze stays on the window, staring out at the light and creatures passing by.

Tails musters up the courage to speak, "Will..." He stops, hesitating.

Sonic's head slowly turns away from the window, facing the small fox.

"Will we ever come back to Mobius?" Tails asks the question, heart pounding against his chest. A small forbidden glimmer of hope spark in his chest. Maybe...there was a chance they would still come back or visit again?

His hope is quickly broken. Sonic closes his eyes then shakes his head,"No, keed. I'm sorry...we're never coming back here." He turns back to the window.

Tears form in the fox's eyes, but he struggles to blink them back. He scoots closer to the blue hedgehog, wanting the other's comfort. He lies his head down on his lap, gripping the bear to his chest. His vision is foggy, his throat and chest hurt. He doesn't want to cry, won't cry. Instead he allows a small whisper to escape him,"I don't understand why we have to go..."

Suddenly, Sonic's hand begins stroking the young one's head, running his fingers through the kit's soft velvet like bangs to then circle around his ears. He moves in a circular motion, constantly keeping them in motion. All at once, the fox could feel weariness weigh his limbs down, his eye lids droop. Ever since he had been small, he been able to be lulled to sleep with this simple massage. It was relaxing, comforting, sending good tremors throughout his body. He doesn't bother fighting off the sleep like normally. He doesn't want to be awake right now.

With a small, but cute sigh, he falls asleep.

Sonic keeps it up, despite knowing he has already drifted off. At the moment, it too was giving him comfort, something to keep his mind trained on as the answer to the fox's previous question burns in his mind, _"And I hope...you never do understand, little bro. Because if you do...then I would have failed...and he would have won...it would have won."_

For miles they drove. The driver, a monkey, remained silent, but cast curious glances at the two brothers in the seat behind him. Sonic often averted his eyes, pretending to not notice. Tails remained asleep. Sonic watched as soon the lights of the city seemed to fade like a memory, the noise die, the traffic become nothing and very soon the concrete road turn to dirt. They were just outside Mobius now.

Sonic waited till they came in view of a large green sign.

It read two words that confirmed with what he already knew. Leaving Mobius

The car had hardly drove past the sign when Sonic reaches over and taps the shoulder of the driver, careful to not wake the sleeping fox on his lap.

"Stop!" Sonic says.

As the brakes are slammed on hard by the taxi driver, Sonic could hear clouds of dust outside the window that the wheels made as they ground against the dirt road. A moment later they came to a full stop. The headlights stretched out along the dirt road for a few yards ahead.

Not wasting any time, Sonic adjusts his jacket's hood on himself then the one on his sleeping brother. He picks Tails up, gentle, so not to wake him. Still sleeping, the small fox rubs at his eyes as Sonic lets the his head rest on his shoulder. He catches the bear that falls from the fox's hand. He stuffs it quickly into his pocket before opening the door and carefully, but quickly getting out the car. He steps out into the cool night air, his shoes crunching on the dusty road.

Familiar sounds hit him, coming from all around him, traveling through the wind.

Crickets...evening cicadas..an owl a couple miles away calling out.

Sounds that lived outside a city. One's he at one time had lived among...far back in his very early years.

A tide of memories threaten to come back and replay in his mind. He kills them off before they could play their reel of torment and loss. He shoves them back to the far corner of his mind.

The driver's door opens and the driver, a monkey, climbs out. He walks around the front of the car to Sonic, confusion on his face.

"This is far enough," Sonic explains, his face a hardened look the monkey had never seen before on the blue blur. He had seen he hedgehog hundreds of time on television...never did he look this way.

"But," The taxi driver begins uneasily, "There's nothing here. Shouldn't I drive you to the nearest town or city?"

"The less you know where I'm going, the better it will be." Sonic says, "Thanks for getting us this far." He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out some money, putting it in the other's hand. "I would appreciate if you don't mention this to anybody."

"Sonic..." The money's head buzzed and thrummed with a million questions, all of which he was afraid to ask lest his worst fear come true.

The hero of Mobius was leaving them...he could feel it. Why else would the hedgehog do this so late at night and not want anyone knowing where he was going?

It was like the hedgehog read his mind. He closes his eyes for a moment, opens them, a small flicker of sadness is there, but as soon as it appears its gone, replaced with the hardness.

"I'm sorry..." Sonic's words confirm his fear. The hedgehog doesn't stay a moment longer. He's gone, faster than the driver could see with a naked eye. The grass whips and a small cloud of dust is all he leaves behind.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? I may make a few changes to chapters I upload as I go on and outline the story more.**

 **Leave a review!**

 **Chapter 1 should hopefully be out soon.**


End file.
